In a semiconductor manufacturing process, integrated circuits (also referred to as “dies”) are fabricated in a die area on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer goes through many processing steps before the dies are separated by cutting the semiconductor wafer. The processing steps can include lithography, etching, doping, annealing, grinding, blade cutting, die-sawing and/or depositing different materials. The processing steps can include wet and dry processing steps. Semiconductor wafers and/or separated dies can be stacked or bonded on top of each other to form a three-dimensional (“3D”) IC. For example, a semiconductor wafer, which may or may not include electrical devices, can be bonded to another semiconductor wafer having micro electrical-mechanical system (“MEMS”) devices formed therein. After bonding, the wafers are cut or separated into bonded dies, which may consist of devices from both wafers.